zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewel of Zootopia
The Jewel of Zootopia is an alternate canon POV fic by PrinceBalto. Premise One night, in their apartment, Nick and Judy spend some romantic time together, and Nick reflects on her beauty. Story At night, Judy and I's apartment is the most romantic place to be. Hard to believe that before we began our relationship, she never had a boyfriend in her entire life. However, all that changed when we met. We fell madly in love. Now, as she and I cuddle up for a night of romance, our lips firmly pressed together in a deep kiss, I reflect on everything that made me fall for her. Of course, there was the kindness she showed me, and the fact that she helped begin conquering my fear of muzzles, but there is so much more to it. There is her physical beauty. Judy is easily the most gorgeous female mammal I have ever known. I can see why I was smitten with her the moment I saw her. Those eyes, that fur...everything. Then there are those hips. I momentarily remember Gazelle's hips being one of the reasons I had a celebrity crush on her during my teen years, but Judy far outshines her in that regard in my view. I am so glad that I got to Judy before some male rabbit did. As I kiss her, my heart is beating fast. I am sure that hers is too. Her personality is great too. She doesn't let anything stop her from accomplishing her goals. I remember both of the times Bogo tried to fire her. The first time was just before Mrs. Otterton showed up, the second after we were chased by Manchas. I saw the moment when she almost gave up on that night, but was glad that she returned to her usual self a moment later. I was also thrilled when she announced that she also had feelings for me in the museum that day. I will always remember. Judy is everything to me, my jewel of Zootopia. I will love her forever. We went through too much together, and nearly died together a few times. I will never look at another unrelated female. She had warned me that if I was ever not loyal to her, it was over between us, and she would be gone from my life forever. I intend to keep to the promise I made when I said that. No fox in the Wilde family has ever betrayed his or her spouse in that way, and I won't be the first. I also gave her the same warning. To me, Judy is a long-eared, cotton-tailed angel. Her looks are certainly angelic, and she is all mine, now and forever. As I hold her close, I remember all that we have been through. Soon, our first wedding anniversary is coming up. It will be a day to remember that wondrously historic day when a fox took a bunny as a wife instead of prey. We have even inspired other mammals to enter into predator/prey romances. Judy is my jewel of Zootopia. Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories in the main Zootopia continuities Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick's POV Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are married Category:Oneshots Category:Stories